Duchess
by Himashii
Summary: Mei se encontra desesperada, seu amado Madara esta sucumbindo a tristeza e escuridão deste mundo e tudo isso provocado por seu querido pupilo Sasuke, que se encontra no meio de acordos e batalhas a fim de salvar Camelot e seu casamento. Desesperada ela pede aos céus por uma solução, Sua resposta se encontra nos tempos moderno em uma Mortal. Sinopse ruim, eu sei ;-;


**Os personagens não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto**

Essa fanfic é uma adaptação do livro Deusa da Lenda

Obrigada por ler

 **Prólogo**

— Vão achar que eu prendi você aqui —Terumi, a grande Deusa da Águas, virou o rosto, incapaz de fitar Madara.

—Não estou preso, meu simplesmente descansando das trevas deste mundo —Contrapôs ele, tocando-lhe o rosto suave, de modo que ela teve que reencontrar o seu olhar. — E desde quanto nos importamos com o que os outros dizem, Mei?

Usar o apelido com que ele a tratava em seus momentos íntimos não a fez nem mesmo sorrir.

—É uma maldição ter a capacidade de prêver o futuro —murmurou ela.

—De muitas maneiras, meu amor.

—Sim. Mas sempre previu isso pra você?Pra mim? Pra nós? Por que deixa que eu o ame mesmo sabendo o que sabe?

— Há um homen em um futuro distante, chamado Phil. Ele afirma que o amor é o que é.Não tem futuro ou passado, apenas o presente.

—Esse curandeiro não me impressiona em nada —Declarou Mei.— Nós temos um passado e também poderiamos ter um futuro. Prêve-lo. Acreditar nele.

— Não consigo prever nosso futuro, meu amor. Doí muito quando não me é permitido alterar o que vejo.— Ele suspirou— O futuro de Sasuke e Camelot me feriu tanto que mais sofrimento me parece insuportavél.

Ela fitou o rosto familiar a sua frente e viu a bondade, a força e a gentileza que tanto a tinha atraído. Mas também viu outra coisa, o semblante de Madara aparentava estar marcado por um cansaço que o fazia parecer decadas mais velho do que alguns meses antes.

Se ainda houvesse uma maneira de ela alivia-lo um pouco daquele fardo! Sabia que amar um mortal seria dificíl, e que ela acabaria por perde-lo eventualmente, Porém Madara era um poderoso druida , e ela nutria esperanças de que seus poderes mágicos, lhe dessem forças para viver como seu consorte por muito mais tempo que um mortal comum.

Era irônico que a ruina de Madara não tivesse sido o fardo de amar uma Deusa. Em vez disso, o fato dele ter se deixado envolver pela escuridão que parecia impregnar seu protegido humando, Sasuke Uchiha — Um homen que era como filho para ele—, é que havia feito o sarcedote se esconder do mundo a ponto de lançar um feitiço sobre si próprio e se transformar em um nada na prisão voluntária naquela caverna de cristal enganosamente bela.

Maldito Sasuke!... Por que ele não tinha escutado Madara e escolhido outra mulher que não a Jovem, linda e insípida Sakura?

— Meu amor, por favor, não culpe Sasuke — Falou Madara, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.— Não é culpa dele, ao menos não de todo. Muito menos de Sakura. Nenhum de nós escolhe a quem ama. — Merlin se deitou nas acomodações que havia arrumado em um canto tranquilo da caverna de cristal. — Sei que estou sendo covarde, mas já previ o que vai acontecer com ele. Com todos eles. E também vi que nada posso fazer para mudar isso. É... — Ele fez uma pausa, parecendo estar a beira das lágrimas. — É como se Sasuke estivesse abraçando a própria destruição. Eu fiz tudo o que podia para ajuda-lo. Já discuti com ele, dei-lhe conselhos, supliquei, tentei persuadi-lo... Nada dá certo. Em todas as imagens que veho do futuro, a luz e a bondade de Sasuke são totalmente engolidas pelas trevas da inveja e da ganância, da lúxuria e do ódio.

Mei sentiu uma pontada de pânico quando Madara fechou os poderia continuar para sempre com ele ali— nem vivo nem morto—, dormindo naquele túmulo belo e frio, onde ela não podia falar com ele, toca-lo ou abraça-lo?

—Mas, Madara, deve haver uma maneira de interferir nesses acontecimentos. Deve haver um modo de salvar essa criatura! — "E ao fazê-lo"acrescentou a si mesma, " salva-lo também".

O mago balançou a cabeça.

—Esta além do meu poder.E também do seu.

—Não pode estar além do meu poder! — choramingou a deusa frustrada.

— Mei, meu único amor... Sabe muito bem que nem mesmo os deuses estão autorizados a interferir no equilíbrio entre a luz e a escuridão. Escolher entre essas duas forças é morte certa, e as trevas imperam em Camelot.

—É claro que sei disso! Mas sou imortal, detenho a verdadeira essência da vida...Devo ser capaz de salvar o seu filho pra você.

—Temo que o destino dele esteja vai morrer com o coração partido. Traído por seu próprio amor, caminhará de bom grado para a morte. Agora, por favor, minha Deusa, meu amor... Deixe-me dormir.

Mei caiu de joelhos ao lado do leito e pressionou o rosto contra a coxa de Madara. Ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos avermelhados num gesto fraco.

—Estou tão cansado... — Sussurou.

Conforme seus olhos fecharam novamente, talvez pela última vez, Mei sentou-se, o coração batendo com um desapontar de esperança.

—Espere! Madara, você disse que não há nada neste tempo ou realidade capaz de fazer com que Sasuke mude de ideia. Mas será que algo ou talvez alguém, de outro tempo ou realidade não poderiam provocar uma mudança? Já vislumbrou essa possibilidade e viu algum fracasso?

Os olhos negros de Madara se abriram e encontraram os delas

— Nunca considerei nenhum futuro regido por outro tempo ou existencia. Sabe que não posso manipular o curso dos acontecimentos, nem relidade.— A voz de Madara soou suave, quase inaudivél.

—Você não pode, mas eu posso! — Mei o sacudio pelos ombros. — Precisa considerar, então , meu amor, e dar a esse futuro uma chance!

—Não posso fazer isso — murmurou ele — A magia está feita. Além disso, não se pode apenas lançar uma rede nas águas do tempo ou nas ondas da realidade.Há que se ter um plano, uma razão, uma alma única...

— Mas eu posso tentar! vou olhar o futuro e ver...

— Eles nem mesmo nos conhecem no futuro! — Por um instante em meio ao acesso de raiva, Madara pareceu ele mesmo novamente. — No futuro você não passa de uma lenda e eu não passo de um ser mentor ausente, muitas vezes culpado por todo o desastre.

Mei ficou as pessoas podiam se esquecer deça? Ela era a deusa das águas do mundo antigo! Elas iriam esquecê-la? Não, pensou. Se ela armasse um plano... um plano bom — tão eficiente quanto ela própria —, não apenas salvaria seu amado, como iria garantir que seu nome e legado vivessem para sempre.

E bom seria se salvasse aquele imbecil do Sasuke também.

Como o futuro podia culpar Madara pelas más escolhas de um rei? Aquilo também precisava ser corrigido.

E, Maldição, ela seria a deusa a fazê-lo!

—Vou encontrar ema maneira, meu amor. vou, sim.

Madara soltou uma risada fraca.

— Ah, Mei, isso o que eu amo em você... Essa sua paixão. Essa sua vontade de fazer a coisa certa. Essa sua devoção a mim. Como é possivel que um simples mago tenho tido a sorte de ser amado por um ser tão maravilhoso?

Ela acariciou-lhe o braço

— Não há nada de simples em você, meu querido. Disso eu sei. Há bondade, isso sim. A generosidade emana dessa sua alma como se o Sol a tivesse beijado e deixado nela seu brilho. Talvez seja justamente por essa generosidade que nos encontramos nesta situação... Mas vou encontrar uma saída. Prometo.

Madara deu de ombros e deitou-se outra vez, exalando a energia que o tinha animado.

— Mesmo que encontre alguém para ajuda-la... Não pode apenas substituir uma disso. Almas não podem ser arrancadas sem qualquer cuidado em prol de vidas perdidas e futuros despedaçados. O equilíbrio e a razão precisam prevalecer.

Mei se inclinou para frente e tomou Madara nos braços.

— Mas se, por alguma maravilhosa guinada do destino, eu conseguir... Jura que vai voltar pra mim?

Ele a fitou demoradamente nos olhos, e Mei viua compaixão e o amor duelarem com a dor e o cansaço. Por fim, Madara ergueu a mão e começou a girá-la.

 _Amarrado a você, Sasuke,_

 _deixo uma parte de mim..._

 _Meu futuro para o seu se liga,_

 _seu destino na minha se entretece._

 _Sobrevive e dá-me, assim,_

 _uma razão para viver, nesta prece_

A energia que brotou em torno da mão de Madara foi visivel — uma cintilação no ar. Com um gesto de resignação, mais do que de esperança, ele arremessou a força reluzente além das paredes de sua tumba de cristal, e ambos estremeceram ao absorver o feitiço.

—Pronto. Está feito. Salve Sasuke e estará me salvando. — Madara curvou-se e beijou a deusa, partilhando seu último suspiro de vida com ela.

Chorando, Mei se afastou de seu amado, que silenciara, envolvido pela magia do sono eterno. E esta o protegia completamente do sofrimento daquela vida, a ponto de ele conseguir escapar até mesmo do submundo, onde as lembranças o atormentariam sua alma.

Devagar, ela se levantou e o cobriu com uma coberta espessa. beijou-o uma vez na testa fria e, em seguida,virou-se e marchou, resoluta, para fora da caverna de cristal. "Iriam se esquecer de mim? Culpar Madara? Claro que não, Sasuke que se preparasse."

Mei se envolveu em bruma quando deixou a caverna que dava para seu lago místico. Em uma onda de magia, seu poder a carregou sobre a água até a ilha verde e luxuriante que a cortina de névoa revelou ao se dissipar. Caminhou, apressada oara a graciosa torre de pedra, única estrutura da ilha, que os moradores, havia a muito, tinham batizado de Shalott. Cercada por sorveiras bravas, e envolta na própria magia, ela não precisava de ocultação da névoa; contudo, a invocou inconscientemente.Não desejava nenhuma testemunha inconveniente para o que estava prestes a realizar.

mundo no momento em que o conhecera. Ele era um druida poderoso, contudo possuia uma delicadeza incomum e um coração tão terno que até mesmo as criaturas selvagens da floresta vinham comer em sua mão.

Mei sorriu em meio as lágrimas. Madara a atraíra da mesma maneira, arrancando-a de suailha solitária no meio do seu místico lago. Ela se tornara sua amante voluntariamente. E, como uma deusa, não podia conceber não ser capaz de curar o que o mundo partira dentro dele.

— Eu poderia tê-lo curado se não fosse por esse maldito Sasuke! — gritou. As palavras carregadas de ressentimento fizeram as águas plácidas do lago se agitarem, e suas frias profundezas azuis escureram, ameaçadoras, ao mesmo tempo que a luz da manhã esvaecia. Ela franziu a testa, ergueu a mão e controlando a raiva, moveu os dedos na direção do lago, ordenando: — Vá mebora, escuridão! Não é bem-vinda ao meu reino nem mesmo quando provocam a minha ira!

As águas obedesceram de pronto, acalmaram-se, e as trevas que tinham começado a mancha-las se dissiparam como o orvalho ao sol do meio-dia.

—Equilibrio entre a luz e a escuridão? Bah! — Ela lançou as palavras na névoa, porém, dessa vez, manteve a reação à sua explosão sob controle. O ar carregado de umidade em torno dela se agitou e cintilou, refletindo o poder da deusa. — Não existe equilibio quando um único mortal pode atrair tanta escuridão a ponto de meu reino ser efetado.

 _Eu deveria ser honesta comigo mesma_ , pensou, conforme se punha a andar de um lado para o outro ao longo da margem formada de musgo. _Não é tão simples como concentrar a minha raiva no rei dos bretões. Sakura também é responsavel por essa trágedia. Assim como Lancelot, o cavaleiro "perfeitinho",_ conluiu a deusa com uma careta.

Madara não compartilhava muito dos segredos de Camelot com ela. Havia dito que ela era uma fuga, um bálsamo para sua dor, e que, por esse motivo, preferia não lhe falar das coisas tristes.

Mas a Dama do lago tinha olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares onde existia água, e ela vira e ouvira o suficiente para saber que as previsões de Madara iriam se tornar realidade.

— E essa realidade foi o que partiu seu coração, meu amor — sussurou Mei para a bruma.

 _Não. Não permitiria aquilo. Era uma deusa! possuia poderes que os mortais não poderiam sequer mesmo um mortal tão espetacular quanto o seu Madara._

Parou de andar e olhou para as águas familiares de seu lar. —Preciso de alguém que não seja deste tempo, nem deste lugar. Alguém que tenho uma maneira única de ver as pessoas e as situações, que abrace a luz em vez da escuridão. Que não fique muito impressionado com a beleza de Camelot, nem muito deslumbrado para pensar em...

Pensar em quê? O que essa pessoa precisava fazer para mudar o futuro, a ponto de salvar Sasuke de um trágico destino e, ao mesmo tempo, libertar seu amado Madara?

Sentiu a respiração ficar presa em um soluço, ela era uma deusa, mas também era uma mulher. Uma mulher com um coração partido diante a perda do seu amado. Até mesmo seu reino, que lhe dera um profundo prazer por eras, parecia sem graça agora. Nada tinha sentido sem...

Mei ergueu a cabeça.

— É isso! Sasuke pode perder tudo, mas, se ainda tiver seu amor por Sakura, então não terá o coração partido, e seu destino vai mudar!

Entusiasmada, ela recomeçou a andar

— É o que devo fazer. Preciso encontrar uma mulher... Uma mulher espetacular, de outro tempo, outro lugar, e trazê-la até aqui para seduzir Konohamaru, de modo que Sakura volte para Sasuke e seja uma bálsamo para sua alma ferida!

Tudo ficaria bem. Madara despertaria e — Mei decidiu — Iria fazer amor com ele como nunca fizera antes. Ah, como ela sentia falta daquilo! Madara era um mago em mais maneiras do que qualquer um daqueles tolos de Camelot podiam imaginar.

Resoluta, Caminhou até a beira d'água, permitindo que os pés descalços fossem acariciados pelo beijo das marolas que vinham de encontro com a margem. Levantou os braços, e a névoa tornou-se mais densa no mesmo instante, girando magicamente à sua volta, como se já aguardando pelo feitiço

 _Das profundezas, meu poder eu invoco._

 _Ouçam-me todos, neste momento_ —

 _lago, chuva, neblina, orvalho e mar._

 _Umaestrangeira é do que necessito._

 _Uma alma única é meu desejo encontrar!_

A deusa fez uma pausa, lembrando do aviso de Madara de que uma vida não poderia ser desviada de seu destino. Pensou em ignorar as palavras do amante e lidar com as consequências mais tarde, mas não... O feitiço precisava ser perfeito. Ela teria apenas uma chance. As coisas já começavam a sair do controle em Camelot; logo seria tarde demais para intervir no futuro, se já não o fosse.

Tornou a concentrar, Invocando o poder das profundezas do lago, que se espalhou tal qual vidro ondulado a seus pés.

 _Tragam até mim uma mortal_

 _atrávez desse divino portal._

 _Seja essa libertada de seu porvir._

 _Que rompa o fio do seu destino,_

 _para que a mim possa vir._

Mei fechou os olhos, concentrando-se com tanta força que gotículas de suor lhe irromperam pela tez delicada.

 _Que seus olhos possam ver_

 _seu maior desejo, o amor deve ser._

 _Que aberta e brilhante seja sua mente,_

 _que um novo mundo se descortine à sua frente._

 _Que a vida e o amor seja o seu fascínio,_

 _invadindo a escuridão que irá curar._

 _É essa alma que busco agora_

 _e que com a água e sabedoria irei vincular.._

 _Lago, mar, chuva, neblina e orvalho_ —

 _busquem e encontrem a mortal_

 _por meio da qual Sasuke irá se salvar!_

Arremessando a espera de luz que vinha crescendo em suas mãos, conforme elaborava o feitiço, Mei abriu os braços, emanando seu desejo, seu poder, sua magia divina para dentro do lago.

Imediatamente, as águas mudaram de um azul-safira profundo para um prata ofuscante que se um mortal houvesse tido o azar de vislumbrar tal transformação, teria sido cegado para sempre.

 _Bela e iluminada ela deve ser;_

 _as circunstãncias precisa de pronto compreender._

 _Proveitosa lhe são a felicidade e a Saabedoria_

 _e um pouco de malícia bom seria..._

 _Ide agora! Atendei ao meu desejo!_

 _Minha ordem tende que obedecer!_

A superficie brilhante do lago girou em torno de Mei e, em seguida, fachos cintilantes começaram a se levantar. Luzes serpenteavam sobre a água, buscando, inquietas.

—Vão! — Brandou a deusa, impaciente , e os fios iluminados foram se erguendo, se erguendo... até dispararem pelo céu da manhã e desaparecerem daquela dimensão.

Mei com um suspiro, avançou devagar, permitindo que a água a envolvesse e a reconfortasse enquanto flutuava até o palácio feito de pérola, que repousava nas profundezas. Agora devia esperar e torcer para que o feitiço atraísse a mortal ideal até sua rede divina.

"Ah, se eu pudesse descobrir a mulher certa!", refletiu a deusa enquanto adentrava seu palacio, afastando impaciente , as servas naíades que a rodearam, ansiosas por atender a todas as duas necessidades. "Pois não era assim? A mulher certa era a única coisa capaz de transformar qualquer maldito destino..."


End file.
